You are Not Alone
by xAnimex07
Summary: Its been 2 years since I had last seen Hermione...and the desperation of me wanting her grows with every passing day. I need her touch, I need her to complete my need before I go mad. A glimpse of what You are My Destiny is going to be like! Fleur's POV!


Title: You are Not Alone  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Hermione + Fleur  
**I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this one-shot, they are J.K Rowling's. The only thing I do own is the idea and the story line that is based off of. **

Ok for those who haven't read my story, Love is a Battlefield; you might be a little troubled on what is going on this so, go read it! For those who have, here is a little insider on what the special bond is like in _You are My Destiny_. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fleur's POV

Walking through the front door of my parent's house, I announced my arrival to once again a silent house. For no one lived their besides me at the moment since my parents are well out getting my grand-mère to come and stay with us until the war against the Dark Lord was over. It's been several days since they left and I was beginning to worry. I quickly dropped off my bag in the study before I grabbed my phone from my bag. But as I did, a message came up from them. _Don't worry about us, we're staying here for a few more days before we return with grand-mere. ~ Love Maman_. A worried sigh escaped my lips before I got ready for my, once again, silent night with myself and this large house. As I turned into the hallway that headed towards the staircase up to the second floor, my eyes spotted the recent family picture. The one that was taken the day before Gabby and I left for the TwiWizard: I was sitting on the chair with Gabby sitting on my lap, with her tiny arms around my neck and my parents stood on their side of us. All of us had huge smiles on our face and after the picture was taken, we all laughed and I tightened my embrace around my little sister.

_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone__  
__How could this be you're not here with me_

Slowly I reached up and traced out Gabby's face before I felt the tears bridging my eyes again. I quickly ripped my eyes from the picture before I ran upstairs with tears, once again, falling down my face. I placed an arm over my face as I ran by my ancestor's long corridor of portraits. Some of them shouted at me to slow down and to be quiet since it was late at night. But people like my grand-grand mere, called out to me in French asking me what was wrong but I just ignored her. She had her partner and she had a wonderful life with him. I had only had 10 months with her and I wished I could have one more day or night with her until she is finished with her expedition. But that wasn't going to happen, I didn't know where the love of my life was and it was a burden on my broken heart.

Once I reached my room, I quickly opened the door and slammed it behind me before sliding down the door as I cried out in pain once more. I haven't cried this bad since that day back in my 7th year….that was 2 years ago. My hands slowly made their way up to my ponytail and pulled it down. I thought after that day I would be strong again, begin to pick myself up but by the looks of it, I had lied to myself. Oh Hermione…look what you have done to me!

_You never said goodbye, someone tell me why__  
__Did you have to go and leave my world so cold?  
Everyday I sit and ask myself __  
__How did love slip away_

The next thing I know, I was in the shower under a cold spray just staring up to the ceiling. Thoughts of pleasure ran through my head of how the two of us had always jumped into a shower together after our love making. Those soft lips traveling across my collarbone as my hand reached up, traveling up her neck and into her hair. Those curly chocolate locks that soon turned into wavy light brown hair with signs of blond streaks. I had never noticed when they had began to show up but I loved the way they reflected her appearance, bring out the true Hermione that I fell for.

"'ermione…" I whispered into the spray before I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in the sweet strawberry scent that…she used to use. My hands stopped as I felt something brush against my back and I quickly turned around to find nothing there. It must have been the breeze, my mind thought as I returned to washing my hair. There was no one in the house since the spell wards were up and they was only one way to get into this house: you would have to be a Delacour. But then felt something brush against my collar, like lips and I froze as if it had been Death itself. They trailed down before heading back up towards my neck as if they had been there before. I sucked in air as it hit a sensitive spot before it froze up against my neck. A smile began to bloom on the lips before they ghostly trailed up towards my ear before a soft and gentle chuckle escaped.  
_  
__Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_That you are not alone, for I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away, I am here to stay__  
__But you are not alone, for I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart__  
__But you are not alone_

My eyes widen in surprise before a chill shot up my spine and I wrapped my arms around my body to keep me warm as a breeze went by. I reached over and grabbed the vanilla soap and soaked it in the water. The scent washed over my senses as my body began to relax under the substance as I lathered myself. I loved this…being able to slowly feel relax in a shower, washing away my troubles and stresses. A sigh escaped my mouth as I heard the bathroom door click. I stopped. My eyes slowly turned towards the curtain before pulling it open a little bit as I silently listened for any movements. The wind blowing into my room was odd since they were always closed…and then a thump caught my attention as I turned back into the shower.

I quickly rinsed my body before shutting off the water and I listened for anymore sounds as I remained dripping wet in the shower. Drip, drip, drip was the only noise that I focused on as I tried to control my breathing. The thought of someone getting into this house…with me all alone, my insides flipped and not in a good way. Who could it be? I made sure that the locks were on and up to their max. But how….another thump landed and giggling came from my bedroom. OK…now I was terrified and I reached out of the shower for my towel. I dried myself off in the shower before opening the curtain gently, trying to make as less noise as I could. But as I reached out for my wand…it wasn't on the counter where the sink was.

"Merde!" I slightly cursed out loud before looking around for another blunt object to use to protect myself. Being the only object that I can truly use, I grabbed the plunger before slowly opening the door and entering to be facing a piece of paper with writing on it. Being dark, I reached out and read it in the bathroom light.

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry__  
__Asking me to come and hold you in my arms__  
__I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear__  
__But first I need your hand then forever can begin__  
__Everyday I sit and ask myself__  
__How did love slip away__  
__Something whispers in my ear and says__  
__That you are not alone, for I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away, I am here to stay__  
__But you are not alone, for I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart__  
__For you are not alone__  
_  
I walked into my room with tears as I continued to read it over and over again, feeling the love, the devotion and the comfort from the words. Who would put it….but then I collided into something in front of me. At first I screamed as I felt arms tightly come around me and I saw a hooded figure holding me. I tried to fight back by pounded against their chest but then I realized it was a woman holding me tightly. As I stared up, through my slightly watery eyes, I tried to make out their face with the moonlight as my guide. My fingers traced out their chin leading up to their high cheekbones, as a smile formed on my face.

"Do I know you, stranger?" I asked gently to the person in front of me as I smirked to them before I traced over a scar on their right cheek, a diagonal mark about three inches. My eyes sadden as I traced it up and down, wondering how they got it. But then their hand reached up and stopped my hand, resting it against their cheek as if it was comforting. A tingle went down my back, making me feel…whole. I took a step back before holding the top of my tower closer to me. "Who are…" I began to ask before they reached up to their hood and chuckled…like the one I heard in the shower.

"How could you forget me, mon ange" My other hand shot straight up to my mouth as everything became clear to me, she was right in front of me. "Miss me?" Hermione asked me as she revealed herself to me and the scar that I had traced was still fresh but I didn't care. She was here, the one thing that my sister told me in the letter from 2 years that they won't do. They wouldn't…they….tears built up in my eyes as I just stared at her. Oh how she's changed…

Hermione's hair was now a Chestnut color but still wavy like I last saw it, back at Hogwarts. Her face, still remained the same, but it featured out. Her cheekbones higher, her eyes…a beautiful Amber color and her lips, still oh so kissable but softer. My steps were slow, as I tried to keep my eyes focused on hers but meanwhile I tried to stop my tears.

"Is zat you, 'ermione?" I whispered loudly once I reached her again and she smiled at me. Oh how I love staring at her when she smiled at me. I choked as she chuckled at me and rested her forehead against mine. The bond….between us was curing us ever so slowly as we touched. God how I missed this…being close to her.

"Who else would I be, silly?" Hermione whispered back as she placed one of her hands on my waist and the other on my cheek, wiping the tears away. I didn't dare move for I believe that she would disappear and this was all a dream. But when her hand slowly went up my side, to the hand that was holding the one thing that kept me from revealing my one desire to her. I trembled beneath her touch, closing my eyes as I felt her hands on me. For I almost lost the feeling her hands on me.

"No one...no one important actually." I said before opening my eyes and stepped closer into Hermione's embrace. I didn't wait a second later before pressing my lips into hers. They started out soft, loving and gentle before they became passionate, urgent and full of need. I wrapped my arms around her neck as the kisses soon moved from my pale lips to my cheek, down my neck and onto my collarbone. My head moved off to the side in automatic as if it were just yesterday that we were making love…oh how that thought brought me back.

I didn't even realize that Hermione had in fact taken off my towel and had lifted me off the ground and moved me to my bed. Feverous kisses overcame my thought, kissing down her neck as I quickly removed her cloak and silently spelled off her clothes. She broke the kiss and stared down at me with amusement as she grunted in pain before flipping onto her back. I stared down at the large white bandage that covered her left shoulder, down across her right breast and wrapped underneath it. Quickly I sat up in surprise and my fingers as if they were the wind itself, danced across her wound and then looked down at her own chest. There was indeed a large multi-colored bruise starting at my shoulder and ending at the edge of my rib cage. My eyes quickly returned to find Hermione staring at me in pain and in sadness before placing one of her hands on her stomach.

"I'm sorry…blame the Death Eaters for doing this to me. _Antonin Dolohov to be exact…stupid bastard." My _eyes softened as she let out another grunt of painand gripped herself tightly. Then an spell popped into my head and I grabbed my wand that was now on my nightstand before pointing at the wound on her chest.

"Which spell was it, amour?" I asked silently before silent spelling off the bandage that was around her, who was beginning to move away but failing miserable. "'ermione…answer me."

"Sectumsempra…" The exact spell that was thinking was the perfect match for the deep wound on the right side of Hermione and I waited until the wrap was completely done before pointing my wand right above the horrid mark on her cream colored skin. "Vulnera Sanentur…" I whispered seriously before watching it slowly doing its job of healing the wound…and placed my wand back on the night stand.

Hermione watched me in awe as we stared at the scar, that now was forever bared on her body and when I began to think of some very horrid things, she brought me out. I quickly got up from the bed before running into the bathroom and grabbing out a new white wrap bandage for her. When I return, Hermione was sitting at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. "You know…I had this whole night planned out in my mind…minus the large hideous…" She began before I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her neck and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. As my kisses continued, I managed to wrap her back up as if she was a present never meant to be opened…well at the moment at least. Those nimble fingers of mine danced across her nicely toned abs and down towards their destination. "I love you…" We both said at the same time before her desire over powered mine and she flipped me onto my back, finishing what she started minutes ago.

Trailing down my pale skin, her fingers danced over my full breasts that have grown since Hermione had last seen them but her talents haven't diminished since we were last at it. Her mouth over my rock hard rose colored pebble, causing me to moan with longing and delight before the other was soon pleasured. But her fingers had long disappeared down towards my neatly trimmed abdomen and slowly they're began their dance. They would slowly tease my soaked opening before the two fingers entered my warm body, causing my body to arch up in delight and Hermione's kisses to become feather like as they trailed down to met up with her busy fingers. But once her mouth met them, I couldn't hold on much longer and I gripped the white sheets along with moaning a long and vigorous note that caused the woman below to shiver in joy.

"'ermione…I can't…." I managed to say before I heard her whisper into my bundle of nerves. "Let go, love." So I did, I wave of ecstasy washed through me before entering my Chosen One's mouth and I closed my eyes as I tried to calm my senses. I felt myself smile as she trialed kisses up my body towards my face before resting her head on my chest, like she always did.

"You know…I'm going zo be returning ze favor." I whispered to her as I ran my fingers through her locks and she let out a sigh of happiness. "That won't be necessary, love. I already…came. Hearing you made follow after you…" Without looking down, I could feel Hermione's cheeks turning red and I turned onto my side, where Hermione still kept her face at my chest. I wrapped my arms around her head before placing a kiss on top. I had never felt so…at home with Hermione in my arms and the thought of her leaving soon….I don't bring myself to be thinking on that right now. All that mattered was what I had in my arms and that they were going to be there when I woke up in the morning…I know she would be there.

_You are not alone, for I am here with you__  
__Though you're far away, I am here to stay__  
__You are not alone, for I am here with you__  
__Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

Hermione would be forever in my heart, for I would soon have her in my arms for the rest of my life once this war was over. Once she returned home…I wanted to marry her and forget everything around us. "You are not alone…for I am here with you…to stay, Fleur." Hermione whispered to me before looking up at me with tears and I hugged her close before we both cried ourselves to sleep, for either wanted to leave. But for once in months, I finally fell into a peaceful sleep with my beloved in my arms.

* * *

Author's Note

I thought I might leave you guys a taste of what might be going on in the sequel and for those who are waiting for me to start posting the next story, I've started the first chapter but i've decided to put it up at the end of the month for I am going to work on my other story at the moment. If anyone still wishes to message me about anything, feel free too, I respond ASAP. But remember no flames and please click on the green button below that you know you want to click on =)

Until next time

Sara


End file.
